This invention relates to a system that provides convenient consumer use of automatic dishwasher detergent, and includes unique packaging to provide better performance, longer shelf life, easy determination of the product, and accurate dispensing of the use levels. The system employes packaging of the active ingredients for optimum efficiency and stability.
Automatic dishwasher detergents are formulated to remove soil (stains) from glasses, dishes, flatware, pots, pans, and some plastic ware. These compounds, that are designed for dishwashers, generate low suds, minimize (1) spotting and filming, (2) ceramic etching, and (3) metal corrosion.
Nonionic detergents are used that are especially compounded to have low foam and good soil removal properties at the normal dishwash water temperatures. Chlorine release agents are used to bleach stains, sanitize, and reduce hazing and spotting of glassware. Various phosphates are added to control alkalinity, peptize soils, and soften water. Silicates are added to inhibit corrosion and protect the china finish. Other ingredients are often used to add to alkalinity and aid in water softening (carbonates and sequesterants). Fillers may also be used to adjust the use strengths of the formulas. Coloring agents and/or perfumes are usually added for aesthetic appeal.
The above listed ingredients must be combined in such manner as to provide stability of the active ingredients, proper density for the package size and use levels, homogeniety for uniform performance, resistance to caking, good flow characteristics, and adequate aesthetics.